Sabre
by The Uninspired
Summary: Toby was the first to go. Includes a bit of JAM, insane characters, Jim dying, and a whole lot more. But it's not as bad as it sounds?


**A/N:** Oh look, Kitty is starting a new story instead of adding another chapter to Jellybeans and Yogurt! The horror!

But luckily, this is only a one-shot.

Anyway, I got the idea for this after watching the episode _Sabre_, with guest star Kathy Bates. Three days later, I watched the movie _The Waterboy._ Kathy Bates is in both of those, and as I was watching them, I thought, "Hey, that actress looks familiar…"

And it's not just because everyone knows who Kathy Bates is. It's because she played that insane lady in the movie _Misery_, which I had seen about a year ago, and since my sister read the original Stephen King novel, and told me about it, I've sorta had this bad idea of Kathy Bates, like she wants to kill/dismember people just because she can.

And voila, this story was made.

Enjoy…or don't. But flames make me sad. But reviews make me happy! So…you know what to do. Review.

* * *

1PM, Saturday Afternoon…

Police sirens wailed. Passer-byers slowed down as they walked/drove past, watching to see what was going on in the business park parking lot. A woman sat on the back of a pickup truck, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her hand clamped tight around something small in her palm. A police officer approached her, his hat in his hand.

"Mrs. Halpert?"

She glanced up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" the officer asked, pulling himself onto the truck next to her. Mrs. Halpert nodded slowly, and uncurled her hand. It was a wedding ring, one that matched the ring on her own hand.

"Well…we had to come into work on a Saturday to talk to the new company owners…" she started, her voice shaky…

Friday morning…

"Michael, my phone line broke." Jim poked his head into the manger's office. Michael waved his arm at his coworker.

"I'll put in a work order later. I'm busy."

His phone never got fixed.

11AM, Saturday morning…

Jo Bennett, the CEO of Sabre, was coming over to Dunder Mifflin Scranton to see how the branch was doing after that whole web-cam chat with Michael. But the problem was, the only day she could come visit was on a Saturday, and several employees had to come in to show her that the Scranton branch wasn't all that bad. Michael decided that Jim, Pam, Toby, and Angela were to come in, which they weren't happy about at all. Michael specifically wanted Dwight to not be there, but it was tough keeping it a secret from him.

While they were waiting in the office in the morning, Pam was sitting at her desk, and Jim was sitting on her desk, talking idly with her and fiddling with his phone. Toby was standing near reception, fidgeting a bit, and Michael was in his office, staring a hole in the wall. Angela was the only one actually getting stuff done, finishing up some paperwork from Friday that she didn't finish. When the door finally opened, Jim put down his phone and made a signal to Michael through his window. His co-boss jumped up, his chair rolling back and hitting the wall, ran around his desk, and jumped out of his office just as Jo Bennett rounded the corner.

"Hello there!" he greeted in his normal chipper voice, and offered his hand. She shook it with her free hand. Jim noticed she was carrying an oddly shaped bag, more like a microphone stand bag than a casual one. He shook his head, trying to get rid of that uneasy feeling he got when she entered the room, and stood up from Pam's desk to greet her.

"And you must be Ms. Bennett," he said airily, faking a smile and shaking her hand. Pam smiled at her from her desk, but remained seated. Angela walked up next to Toby, and as Jo went to greet them, Jim leaned down and whispered to Pam, "I don't trust her." Pam nodded a short nod, both her hands instinctively crossed over her swollen belly.

As she cleared up some paper work with accounting and HR, Jim noticed that she was barely talking, only nodding, and kept glancing back at the bag she had brought. He sat near his wife the entire time, talking to her in a low tone. Even Michael seemed tense around her, and hung with Jim and Pam near the latter's desk, as well. The two didn't mind, for once.

Toby was the first to go. It was kind of a slashing noise, and when the rest of his coworkers turned to look, there was the 'esteemed' Ms. Bennett, slicing through Toby's chest with a Civil War-type shotgun, with a bayonet attached. Jim, Michael, Pam, and Angela all shared an extremely nervous and shocked look as Jo turned to look at them. Michael whispered to Jim through the side of his mouth, "Get Pam to your office. Now. We want that kid to live," and Jim immediately leaned down to scoop up his wife. Michael advanced, Angela stayed rooted to her spot, and Jim dashed to his office. It was all such a blur, that by the time Jim set Pam down against the wall next to the door, the only things that registered was the shot that was fired, and the three heavy thumps that they had heard.

"Jim," Pam choked out, clinging to his chest with one hand. The other hand was on her belly. "Please tell me you have your phone."

Jim just stared at her, his eyes wide with horror.

"Jim…"

"Pam, I'm so so sorry," Jim murmured, cupping her face in his hands. They shared a long look for a few minutes, until they heard the footsteps approaching. "But if I don't come back, I just want you to know…I love you. So much. And don't let anything make you think otherwise." He kissed her passionately, pressing his wedding ring into her hand. When they parted, he squeezed her in a quick hug, stood up, and dashed out of the office.

She waited there for what seemed to be days, breathing hard and just thinking about all the ways Jim could've died. Suddenly, something started banging on the lock, and Pam squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ma'am, it's the police!" a gruff voice shouted. She instantly relaxed. "We're breaking the lock open, ma'am, don't be alarmed." Suddenly, the door broke open, and two police officers came in. The younger and shorter one came and sat down next to her, a blank expression on his face.

1:05PM, Saturday Morning…

And Pam finished her story, looking at the police officer.

"What happened to my husband?" she asked, her voice a bit less shaky but still very quiet. The officer sat there for a moment, thinking of a way to phrase it.

"He-He died, Mrs. Halpert," he murmured, and Pam looked away from him. "But we assume from the way his body was positioned, he left you in the office, ran for the nearest phone, called the police and gave them the address and the suite number, and then died fighting his way back to the office where you were. When the murderer realized that the police were coming, she didn't waste time coming to kill you and fled the scene."

"Is anyone else dead?" She still wasn't facing him.

"No ma'am. Mr. Flenderson and Scott are in critical condition, but they're definitely going to live. Ms. Martin only suffered from a bad concussion."

Pam sighed in relief, but was still distant. He was…gone. After all they had gone through…

* * *

A month later, a baby was born. The baby's name? James Matthew Halpert, after his father.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry if that was confusing, it's just hard not to rush stories like this.

So…is this review worthy? Or not?


End file.
